Far Away, a one shot
by brucasfan05
Summary: This is a Brucs one shot, based on the song "Far away" by Nickelback. It's something I've had in my head for awhile. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!


Ok, this is a one shot that I've wanted to write. It takes place at the Sparkle Classic right after Brooke and Lucas break up in Season 1. Sorry, it's another Lucas saving Brooke storyline. But I'm putting a twist on it because something happens to Brooke at the competition and she finds out something else in the process. How will she tell Lucas? What will his reaction be? Love it or hate it? I guess it could turn into more than a one shot if you guys want it….

Also, I haven't forgotten The Sun May Shine. I just finished up my summer classes and have a little break. I'm hoping over the next few days I can post a new chapter and maybe even finish it before school starts back for the fall. I just wanted to give you guys something to read. Hope you enjoy...

**Please R & R**

* * *

16-year-old Brooke Davis sighed as she looked out the window of the school bus. She was seated with Bevin and Theresa, her two friends at the moment. There were some other cheerleaders and a couple basketball players around as well. Her former best friend Peyton was seated in the seat in front of her, by herself. Peyton was engaged with her headphones, probably listening to her 'emo' music, as Brooke liked to joke. But there was no joking anymore. Brooke's thoughts drifted to the blue-eyed boy seated at the front of the bus….

Lucas Scott was the boy who captured Brooke's heart. He had been everything that she secretly hoped for in a boyfriend. Except for his fixation on her best friend of course. Finally after a month of sneaking around, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer had come clean about their feelings and Lucas had the decency to finally break it off with Brooke, before he hurt her anymore. If that was even possible…

Now, almost two weeks after having her heart stomped on and handed back to her on a silver platter, Brooke along with the cheerleading squad were headed to the Sparkle Classic in Charlotte. She was determined to win at the competition, not even letting a broken heart stop her. Brooke tried to smile and fake laugh at her friends and their jokes. But everyone knew about Lucas and Peyton's wrong doings, and especially her close friends had Brooke's back….

This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
who was I to make you wait

Brooke sighed as she felt the bus to come to a halt and her cheer coach announce that they were at the hotel. Slowly, everyone began to file off the bus and retrieve their overnight bag. Brooke noticed Lucas and Peyton laughing about something when she stepped out onto the concrete. The sight made her want to vomit.

"Save it for your room…." Brooke muttered, catching Lucas and Peyton off guard. They both stood dumbfounded and kept their gaze as Brooke went to grab her luggage and flung it over her shoulder. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of looking back. One, Brooke didn't want to throw up from the sight of them for real and two, she didn't want them to see the tears that she was fighting off…

All the players and cheerleaders gathered in the lobby of the hotel. They were to be given room assignments for the weekend before heading off to practice. Brooke found refuge beside Mouth who came along to give a play by play of the competition and the guys' game tomorrow. Just then, Whitey spoke:

"You all have been given roommates for the next two nights. There will be a ten o'clock curfew for everyone…." He sighed "Also, there are no co-ed rooms, so no guys or girls allowed in each other's rooms…" This got him some groans "Finally, there will no switching around of roommates. You will stay with who you were assigned to stay with, no exceptions…" Whitey said with a smirk "Everyone head to their rooms. Dinner is at 6…" He informed before the group disbanded. All the students got their room number from the chaperones and headed upstairs.

Brooke quietly got her bag and headed to her room number. She had no clue as to whom she would be rooming with. And at this point, she didn't care. Brooke had been feeling kind of off the last couple of days, but just chalked it up to stress and a broken heart. She made a mental note to get some rest once this competition was over with. As Brooke approached her room number, she came face to face with a familiar blond haired boy.

"Lucas…" Her voice was venomous as ever.

Lucas just smiled as he found his room across the hall "Brooke…." He nodded "Good luck with the competition tomorrow and all…" He tried to be civil.

"Like you really care…" Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed. She was too tired to deal with his fake concern.

"Actually Brooke, he really does care…" Another set of blonde locks appeared. Peyton walked up at this point with a wide smile "Howdy roomie!" She tried to sound as sickening sweet as possible. Lucas tried to stifle a laugh at the look Brooke had on her face right now. Even when she was mad or tired, Brooke was beautiful though. He gathered that Brooke was less than thrilled to be sharing a room with Peyton.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Brooke groaned "I must have done something really bad in my former life…" And with that, Brooke opened the door to their room, making sure to let it shut in Peyton's face. She had enough time for a short nap before dinner and she was going to take full advantage of it. Peyton and Lucas sent each other a glance, before Peyton sighed and they went to their respective rooms.

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

Peyton raised an eyebrow as she saw Brooke jump up from her bed and take off for the bathroom. Brooke had looked like she was asleep when Peyton came in earlier to get her things settled. Peyton decided to rest as well, knowing they would be super busy later on. Almost an hour and a half later, Brooke was running into the bathroom. Peyton winced as she heard water being turned on and the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up on the other side of the door. Slowly, Peyton marked her spot in her book she was reading and got up to go check on her former friend.

"B. Davis, everything ok?" Peyton was truly concerned. Brooke hadn't looked good for the last couple of days especially. Peyton was debating on whether to go get a chaperone or not.

"Nothing's wrong Peyton, just a little pre-competition jitters…" Brooke's muffled voice tried to seem convincing. But Peyton wasn't convinced.

"Brooke Davis doesn't get nervous…" Peyton tried to make a joke. A couple minutes later, Brooke's pale face emerged from the bathroom. She went to grab a clean shirt to wear to dinner.

"Well, there's a first time for everything…." Brooke said with a fake smile. About the time Brooke finished changing shirts, there was a knock at the door. Peyton went to answer it, being closer.

"Hey guys…" Lucas' face peeped through the door "We were just about to head down to go to dinner…" He informed with a nervous smile. Brooke made her way toward the door with her purse and walked right past Peyton and Lucas.

"What are we waiting for then?" Brooke said with some impatience. Lucas and Peyton exchanged a look, and Lucas gave Peyton a questioning look as if to ask if she knew anything about the brunette's peculiar behavior. Peyton just shrugged and sent him an apologetic smile. They both decided just to let it go for now. But Peyton was still concerned about Brooke being sick just a few minutes ago.

Dinner was at a local Ruby Tuesday. All the basketball players and cheerleaders were seated in one section. Whitey and the chaperones were all at their own table. Everyone else kind of sat in his or her own little groups. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and a couple other people sat at one table. Brooke was sitting with Mouth, Theresa, Bevin and a couple other girls from the squad. Haley James was seated with them as well, a close friend of Mouth's. Brooke seemed not quite herself. She looked tired and pale, and she was pushing her food around on her plate. Peyton counted maybe five bites that her friend had eaten all night. Lucas picked up on Peyton's worry and followed her gaze to the brunette that had her heart broke by him a little over two weeks ago.

"Don't worry about earlier. It's just going to take some time for everything to get back to where it was…" Lucas said with his signature boyish smile. Peyton smiled back, not sure if she should share her concerns or not.

"I know it will…" Peyton tried to play it off "But I can't help but feel that something else is going on with her. Besides the fact that we betrayed her…" Her voice got low.

Lucas sighed "I'm sure Brooke will be fine once this competition is over tomorrow. You know she's been working herself to death with it…" He caught a glimpse of the brunette and for the first time saw the same thing that Peyton had been talking about. Brooke looked worn out and sick "She'll be back to her old self in no time…" He tried to be reassuring. Lucas wasn't totally convinced himself now. But he didn't know how to go about finding out what was troubling Brooke. It wasn't like they were on the best terms these days.

"I can't help but feel like something else is going on with her…." Peyton was thinking out loud "And with what happened earlier…" This got her a raised eyebrow.

"What happened?" Lucas inquired sharply. Peyton realized then that she had been talking out loud. She quickly tried to cover it up, knowing that Lucas would get all freaked out if he knew that Brooke had gotten sick.

"She just took a really long nap at the hotel is all…" The blonde headed girl tried to assure.

"Pey…" Lucas warned, knowing how Peyton and Brooke liked to keep things from him.

"It was nothing Luke…" Peyton sounded a little more convincing this time "We just need to watch out for her is all. It's not like Brooke has many people to count on. And the two people she thought she could count on, you and me, let her down…" The two blondes shared a guilty look at Peyton's statement.

CHORUS  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

After dinner it was time for practice, at least for the girls. The guys, however, had different plans. They came and found the girls, to let them in on their little excursion.

"Ladies…" Nathan smirked as he found the squad using a spare conference room to go over their routine. Lucas and some of the other guys from the team followed behind him. Brooke whipped her head around, knowing what they guys were up to. She would have been in on it before, but not this year. She was determined to win the trophy this year.

"No, no, no. Don't even think about it Scott. My girls need to be alert and peppy in the morning. Not sluggish and hung over…" Brooke had the most serious face a person could have on. She meant business.

"Come on Davis. We won't be that late. What's the point of away games if you can't have a little fun? Huh? " Nathan tried to reason with the brunette. Some of the other guys began to back him up. Lucas just stood quietly. He wasn't so sure either about his brother's plans. He knew Nathan could get wild when he wanted to.

"No way…" Brooke spat "And if any of you girls even think about it, you can kiss your spot on this squad goodbye…" She warned her cheerleading squad.

One of the girls, not a real serious cheerleader spoke up "Hey, I didn't sign up for Cheer boot camp here. I'm out…" The girl, Stephanie told Brooke. Brooke just stood with her mouth agape as Stephanie followed Nathan and some of the other guys out of the room and out to party all night. Lucas sent the brunette an apologetic look before he followed his brother out. He couldn't look like a geek in front of the guys on the team, not after he had worked so hard to earn their respect. But that didn't mean that he wanted to go, or that he wasn't concerned for Brooke. Lucas had been worried all night since dinner about her. He mouthed to Peyton to make sure and watch out for Brooke while he was gone.

"Brooke, it's totally cool…" Peyton tried to assure the brunette, seeing the panicked look on her face. Brooke whipped around with an angry expression.

"How is it going to be Pey? We are one girl short. And we can't even compete unless we have a certain number…" Brooke tried to remain calm. Something suddenly dawned on her then "Tutor girl…" She looked over at Haley who was sitting quietly in the corner.

"Oh no you don't…" Haley said with a scared expression "I don't even know my left from my right you guys…" She tried to tell them.

"Please tutor girl…" Brooke pouted, "You are our only hope. Plus, I bet Nathan wouldn't mind checking you out in one of our uniforms…." This caused Haley to blush.

"Brooke…" Haley giggled. Her cheeks were bright red. She and Nathan had been keeping their relationship quiet for now.

"You know it's true…" Brooke said with a smirk. It was the first smile she had shown in days.

"See B. Davis, we're going to do awesome…" Peyton said with enthusiasm "We're gonna beat Claire Young and her little posse; they won't even know what hit them…." She smiled "I've got your back B. Davis…" Peyton tried to be as supportive as possible. She was determined to help Brooke get through this competition and then get better. Whatever was ailing her…

"You really got back?" Brooke asked, skeptical. But Peyton and everyone nodded furiously, even Haley "Fine…" Brooke sighed "Just don't stick a knife in it this time…" Brooke looked straight at Peyton as she said it. Everyone was taken back at Brooke's comment. But Peyton just hung her head and let it slide. She knew that ultimately, she deserved whatever Brooke dished out.

The next three hours were pretty intense. The whole squad worked with Haley on learning Stephanie's part of the routine and then putting it all together. Mouth offered to jazz up the music a little bit, to help the routine be even more kick ass. Brooke was still a little nervous, especially with having to put Haley in at the last minute. But Haley had given her all and was trying her best; so Brooke was pleased. Finally, around 10 pm, Brooke called it quits. She was exhausted and just wanted some rest. As they all headed upstairs, Karen and Keith who were both chaperones for the weekend met them.

"Hey guys, have any you seen Nathan or Luke? We can't find them or some of the other guys from the team…" Keith asked fatherly. They had to make sure everyone was back in time for curfew.

"We haven't seen them since right after dinner. I think they were hanging out somewhere…" Peyton spoke up. Just then, the guys and Stephanie came rolling into the lobby, loud and drunk. Except for maybe Lucas, he seemed to be ok.

"Guys, where have you been?" Karen asked with concern, as she could smell the booze "Lucas Scott, have you guys been drinking?" She eyed her son very carefully. Lucas held up his hands in defense.

"I haven't mom. I was the designated driver…" Lucas admitted sheepishly. Jake had driven his car up to competition, permission from Whitey so they used his car to go out. Jake wasn't drunk either Karen sent Lucas a stern glare, but then turned to Nathan who was out of it.

"Nathan, I'm disappointed in you. You know how important this game is tomorrow…" She scolded "Get upstairs now. And if I hear so much as a peep…" Karen warned with her motherly glare. All of the teens nodded and quickly retreated to their rooms. They didn't want to get into any more trouble. As they reached their rooms, Lucas called out to Brooke. He had been thinking about her all night.

"Hey Brooke?" His voice seemed concerned, but Brooke wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah?" Her voice was tired and strained. Brooke didn't even have the energy to come up with a snide remark right now.

"Get some rest, ok? I want to see Cheery tomorrow at the competition…" He sent her a smile. Brooke wasn't sure what to say back. Lucas seemed genuinely concerned.

"Thanks, see you guys in the morning…" Brooke said with a small smile. She pushed open the door to her and Peyton's room and collapsed on her bed, worn out. Lucas stopped Peyton for a second, once he knew Brooke couldn't hear.

"Anything?" He was hoping that Brooke might have confided in Peyton with what was going on.

"Nothing…" Peyton sighed, "Get some sleep Luke. We're going to need it tomorrow…" She smiled before going inside the room as well. Lucas stared at the door for a second before helping Nathan to bed. Nathan was babbling incoherently about something, being drunk and all. But all Lucas could do was lay awake and think about what was going on with Brooke. Finally, he let sleep consume him with thoughts of his pretty girl all night.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

The sounds of someone throwing up brought Peyton from her sleep the next morning. She rolled over and quickly knew who it was by Brooke's empty bed. Peyton looked at the clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. They had to be ready by 9 anyway so Peyton decided to get up. She didn't crowd Brooke though, knowing that the brunette would just tell her to mind her own business. Finally, Peyton heard the shower being turned on and figured that Brooke must be ok for now.

Inside the bathroom, Brooke pulled herself up off the floor. She was tired of being sick and depressed. It had been three weeks since she and Lucas split and Brooke had been taking it a little bit harder than she thought she might. But Lucas was the first guy that Brooke ever truly loved. So it was only natural that she be upset and down in the dumps about losing him. But something told Brooke that this throwing up thing she had been doing the last couple of days was not grief. It was something else. She quietly turned on the shower and removed the clothes from her aching body. Brooke just hoped that she could get through this day and the competition without falling out.

Ten minutes later, a freshly showered Brooke emerged with a slight smile "Bathroom is all yours, P. Sawyer…" Brooke tried her best to seem ok.

"Thanks…" Peyton said quietly. She eyed Brooke for a moment as the brunette dug through her bag for her uniform "I guess I can shower and then we can head down to grab some breakfast before the competition. Sound good?" She noticed Brooke pale at the mention of food, but didn't push it. It was only a matter of time before she and Lucas found out what was going on with Brooke. And hopefully it would be sooner rather than later.

"Sure thing…" Brooke said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

Forty-five minutes later, the two teenage girls were dressed in their uniforms with hair and make up looking superb. They quiet made their way downstairs to the area where they served breakfast. Most everyone from the team and the cheerleaders were there eating breakfast by the time that Brooke and Peyton arrived. They were motioned by Haley to join them at their table. Nathan, Lucas, Haley and Mouth were already seated there. Reluctantly, Brooke followed Peyton over the buffet and they began to fix a plate of food. Once they were done, the two went to join everyone at the table.

"B. Davis, I think you might have gotten your appetite back…" Peyton joked as the brunette began eating her eggs and toast like there was no tomorrow. Brooke looked up and sent everyone a sheepish smile as she noticed how quickly she was eating.

"Sorry, I haven't felt like eating much the last couple of days. But it seems that my appetite has come back now…" Brooke smiled. Everyone else smiled along, glad to see her feeling better.

"So, it's trophy time, right Davis?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"That's right…" Brooke insisted "Claire Young doesn't even know what's about to hit her…" She smirked. Brooke, Peyton and Haley give each other a high-five.

"So guys, you know what this means…." Lucas finally spoke up "We are going to go out tonight…" He informed with a grin. Everyone else agreed that they could use some celebration, since they knew they were going to win.

They all chatted and laughed together for a little while longer. Brooke was hoping that this morning was the last of whatever bug or whatever she had had. Finally, it was time to head to the arena for the competition and the guy's game.

"Let's load em' up folks… " Whitey called out. As the group headed to load the bus, Lucas pulled Brooke aside gently.

"I'm glad to have my cheery back today…" He, without thinking, pulled Brooke into a hug "I was worried about you…" He told the brunette softly.

"I'm ok Luke…" Brooke said, pulling back slowly "We better get going…" She motioned to the bus. All of Lucas' concern was kind of creeping Brooke out, after everything that they have been through.

'Hey Brooke…" Lucas called out again.

"Yeah?" Brooke wondered what he could want now.

"After the competition and game. Do you think maybe, maybe we could talk or hang out?" Lucas asked hopeful.

"We'll see Luke, we'll see..." And with that, Brooke loaded the bus. Lucas followed a few seconds later and joined his brother and the team at the front of the bus. Brooke went and sat with Haley toward the back where all of the cheerleaders were.

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Brooke swallowed hard as Tree Hill's turn was coming up next for the cheerleading competition. She had been wondering about Lucas' strange behavior today too. It was like nothing had happened a month ago with him and Peyton. Sure, he still liked to hang out and talk with Peyton some. But it was if he was paying more attention to Brooke now, more than ever. Brooke shook her head from those thoughts. She couldn't let herself get bogged down in that again. She had a competition to win. She did spot the blue-eyed brooder a few rows up, sitting with the team. Lucas sent her a wink and a smile, and Brooke winked back. Just then, Brooke heard Tree Hill's name being announced. She stood up, almost feeling light-headed again and motioned for the squad to get together.

The girls got in their places. The music began to blare through the arena. Brooke swallowed the butterflies in her stomach and tried to focus on the routine. She spotted Peyton out of the corner of her eye, giving her a concerned look. Brooke shook it off and began her part of the routine. Her stomach was in knots the whole time but Brooke tried to play it off. Haley's part came next. She did a good job and Nathan whistled at her. Before Brooke or anyone else knew it, the routine was over. They took their final poses with a big grin spread across their faces. The squad took their seats again as the judges began to deliberate on the winners. Brooke sighed and brought a hand to her forehead as she sat down. Peyton sent her a concerned look.

"You okay, B. Davis?" The blonde eyed her friend carefully. She looked up and found Lucas. She nodded toward Brooke, signaling something wasn't right. Lucas kept his gaze on the brunette for the next several minutes.

"Yeah, just tired. I'm glad we made it through the competition though…" Brooke said with a weak smile. She leans her head against Peyton's shoulder and feels Haley put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two just watch Brooke, as she seems to be drained as Lucas looks on from afar. The judges finish their tallying of votes and the speaker makes his way to the podium again.

"And for best choreography, Brooke Davis…" The speaker announces. Brooke's eyes flew open as this. She can't believe that she won. After everything that she has been through over the last month, Brooke Davis just won best choreography. Slowly, Brooke stands up to go accept the award. Her movements are slow and almost forced. Brooke holds on to the row of chairs until she comes to the end of it and has to walk on her own. All of a sudden, Brooke's lightheadedness returns and she can't steady herself. She tries to walk toward the podium, but slowly begins to spiral to the ground. Luckily, there was a mat underneath her. Lucas, Peyton, and Whitey all jump up as they see the brunette fall to the ground.

'Brooke!!"

So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long

Lucas was the first to reach Brooke, surprisingly. He had never darted somewhere so fast in his life. But he was scared by the fact that Brooke had been sick and now was passed out. Karen and Keith were alarmed as well; Karen looked to Brooke like the daughter she never had. Lucas pulled the brunette's limp body into his arms, and tried to talk to her.

"Brooke, Brooke, come on. Wake up pretty girl…" He pleaded with the unconscious girl. After a few seconds, Brooke's eyes began to flutter open.

"Lucas?" Brooke thought she might be dreaming. But the pain and tiredness she felt reminded her that it wasn't a dream "Help me Luke…" She pleaded softly.

Lucas choked up "Just hold on pretty girl, we're going to get you some help…" He saw the on sight paramedics running toward them 'Just hold Brooke…" He begged the brunette. He hated seeing her like this.

"God, it hurts Luke…" Brooke spoke softly, but he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Where Brooke? Where does it hurt?" He needed to know so that he could tell the medics.

"Right…here…" Brooke slowly slides her hand to her lower abdomen. Lucas followed her hand with his eyes and his eyes widen at where she specifies.

"Why does it hurt there Brooke?" Lucas asks the brunette softly. But he gets no response. Brooke's eyes are closed again and he's pretty sure she's passed out once more.

"Sir…" The paramedics try and get to Brooke, to get her on a gurney "Sir, I'm going to need you to step over here…" The medic pointed behind her. Lucas slowly stands up and lets the paramedics do their job. Peyton, Whitey and Karen have joined Lucas by now on the floor. They all watched as the brunette is being examined. The paramedics don't wait much time before they begin to move Brooke toward an ambulance.

"Wait…" Lucas calls out "Please, please let me go with you. I need to be there for her…" Something about the way Lucas is begging gets to the workers. They motion for him to climb in the ambulance with them. Without any hesitation, Lucas climbs in as he yells to his mom and Peyton to meet them at the hospital.

Two hours later, everyone from Tree Hill is in the waiting room at University Hospital in Charlotte, waiting to here about the one person everyone loves. Brooke Davis may be loud and out-going, but everyone finds her charming and a truly caring person. Lucas is taking this hardest. He should have noticed something was wrong with her to begin with. He knew she hadn't been doing that well the last few days. And obviously her cheerfulness this morning was an act. Brooke was still feeling under the weather. Peyton, who was sitting to one side of him while Karen sat on the other, broke him from his thoughts:

"She got sick this morning…" Peyton rambled quietly.

"What?" Lucas inquired. Why was Brooke getting sick? Why had no one told him? What was wrong with his pretty girl?

Peyton sighed, "It started yesterday. Brooke got sick before dinner last night, but begged me not to say anything. And then, she got sick again this morning. She tried to pass it off as nerves. And I kind of believed her because I was a little nervous myself with the competition and all. I should have known…" The blonde headed girl spoke remorsefully.

"It's not your fault Pey…" Lucas said shortly "I should have paid more attention to her lately. We all knew Brooke wasn't herself. I just…." He couldn't lose Brooke, not now, not ever. Karen laid a sympathetic hand on her son's shoulder as he brooded. She sent Keith a worried look, who mouthed, "It will be ok…" to Karen. Finally, after almost three hours, the doctor who had seen Brooke made his presence known in the waiting area.

"Brooke Davis's family?" The man in green scrubs asked. Immediately, Lucas and Karen stood up. Peyton wasn't far behind.

"And you are?" The doctor inquired, part of policy.

"I'm…." Lucas started but was cut off by Karen.

"I'm her mother and this is Brooke's cousin…." The mother spoken fervently. The doctor eyed them suspiciously but let it go. He just wanted to inform someone of her condition and be done with it. They followed the middle-aged man down the hall to one of the exam rooms. The doctor stopped outside one of them and turned with a serious face.

"This is her room right here…" The doctor informed, "Miss Davis is going to be fine. Lack of sleep and dehydration can do this to a person in her condition…" This got him two confused looks from Karen and Lucas "Miss Davis has something that is taking half of all of her nutrients right now. The fact that she hasn't been sleeping or eating as well as she should creates a problem for that. I've given her some fluids and will be back later to do another ultrasound before I release her. As long as she gets some rest, she should be fine…."

"What do you mean, something is taking half of her nutrients right now? Can't you stop it?" Lucas inquired, confused as ever. Karen gasped as she caught on to what the doctor was saying.

"Not for about eight months Mr. Scott, no…" The doctor informed "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm guessing Miss Davis would love some company…" And with that, the doctor walked off. Lucas looked at his mother, hoping that someone would explain to him what the hell was going on with his ex-girlfriend and the woman he loved.

"You told me that you always used protection Luke…" Karen's voice was firm yet scared.

"Protection? What are you talking…" Lucas finally caught on to what she meant, "I swear to you mom, we only forgot once…" He confided. Lucas still didn't know what this had to do with Brooke. Then, like a bolt of lightening, Lucas finally got the meaning everything. Something taking half of her nutrients, protection, Brooke being sick. It finally dawned on him.

"She's, she's pregnant…" Lucas voiced shakily, receiving a 'duh' expression from Karen "Oh god mom, that means that…" With the time line, it could only be one persons; his.

"It's ok Luke…" Karen decided not to take this out on him right now. It was obvious that this was news to him too "You need to be there for her, Luke. She's got to be scared to death right now…." Karen gave him a big hug and looked at him with a watery smile "Whatever you two decide, you know that I'll support you…" She assured him. Lucas Just nodded with silent tears. He couldn't believe that Brooke was pregnant, with his baby.

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

Brooke was lying on the hospital bed on her side. It had been exactly 36 minutes and 15 seconds since the doctor told her the news. The news that she was pregnant. The whole idea scared her to death and made her excited all at the same time. She couldn't believe that she and Lucas had managed to follow in Karen and Dan's footsteps. And Brooke had no idea how they were going to manage their last year of high school with a baby. But she couldn't, wouldn't dare get rid of it. Brooke wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did that. But wait, what about Lucas? Would he be ready? Would he want to be involved? Or would he want her to get rid of it, even though she wouldn't? She remembered how Lucas felt about his own father, Dan Scott, and the fact that he abandoned his mother Karen. Lucas had always despised Dan for that, so Brooke was pretty sure he wouldn't do that. But then again, Brooke didn't want Lucas to feel trapped. All of these thoughts plagued her. Brooke finally decided to just rest and worry about it later. She was about 6 weeks along, so they still had time to figure out what they were going to do. Slowly, Brooke allowed sleep to overcome her once again.

When Brooke opened her eyes an hour or so later, the first thing that she noticed was that she wasn't alone. Her eyes quickly took in the blonde headed boy in the chair next to her bed. His hand held hers in it and he was in a reclined position, sleeping. She smiled at the fact that he stayed with her. But she began to feel nervous at what his reaction would be to the news. She noticed that he was holding a stuff-animal puppy dog in his lap. Around it's neck was pink, blue and white ribbon. Brooke felt tears come to her eyes; Lucas had wanted to buy something for the baby, their baby. She noticed a couple of balloons in the corner as well. Brooke felt Lucas' hand shift under hers, indicating that he was waking up. Brown eyes met blue ones as the two ex-lovers share a nervous glance.

"Hey…" Lucas spoke with a thick, sleep filled voice.

"Hey…" Brooke's voice was low and scared "Luke, I…." Her eyes darted everywhere but his, as she was afraid to see the look on Lucas' face. Not until she knew where he stood about the situation they were in.

"Brooke…." Lucas slowly got up and moved to where he was sitting on the side of Brooke's hospital bed and could see her face "I'm not going anywhere Brooke…" He told her with gentility and firmness. Brooke's head whipped around at this. Lucas saw the scared expression and the unshed tears in her eyes. She sent him a skeptical expression, not sure if she heard him right.

"I said…." Lucas said with a soft smile "that I'm not going anywhere. These last three weeks that I've been away from you, it's been a real eye-opener. When I broke up with you Brooke, I wasn't thinking. I thought that I loved Peyton more than I loved you and that I would be happier with her in the long run. But these last three weeks have shown me that I was wrong Brooke. I don't love Peyton like I love…" His voice choked up. Lucas was finding it hard to share his feelings. But he loved Brooke and he needed her to know this, baby or no baby "like I love you, Brooke…" He spoke with heartfelt and sheer emotion. Brooke had tears in her eyes at this point.

"Look Luke, if this is about the ba…." Brooke didn't want him to feel like he had to say all of these things right now, with her being pregnant and all. Lucas putting his finger gently to her lips cut her off.

"This is not about the baby, Brooke. Not entirely, at least…." Lucas told her softly "The fact that there is a baby made me wake up and realize how much I love you…." He told her with unshed tears of his own. Lucas shakily let his hand brush across Brooke's stomach. He just sat there in awe that she was carrying his baby. Brooke's stomach was still flat as ever, of course. But just knowing that apart of him was in there was bewildering to him. Lucas was brought out of his trance when Brooke gently covered his hand with hers. The two teens shared a loving glance with each other and it was one of those moments that they would never forget "That's our baby in there…." Lucas spoke with a choked up voice.

"It sure is…." Brooke said softly "Are you sure about all of this Luke…" Lucas placing a loving kisses to her forehead and cheek cut her off again.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life…" He spoke with all seriousness. The two shared a moment before Lucas asked, "So, the baby is ok?" He had been meaning to ask about it since he woke up.

"It's fine. We'll know more once the doctor does an ultrasound. But he said from everything else, the baby is fine. We both were just exhausted…." Brooke said with a sheepish grin. She felt bad for letting herself get run down. But it was like she knew about the baby or she did it on purpose.

"I'm so glad that you two are ok…." Lucas said as he gave Brooke another loving kiss. The moment was broke when there was a knock at the door. The two broke apart and called out for the person to come in. It was Karen.

"Hey guys…" Karen said with a smile "So, I here congratulations are in order…" She went and gave Brooke a motherly hug "You know you've got to take better care of yourself sweetie. Now that you're carrying my grandchild…" She said with a watery smile.

"I know. And I'm sorry that I made everyone worry about me and the baby…" Brooke said with an apologetic expression as she brushed her fingers across her lower abdomen.

"I'm just glad that you two are ok. I guess now we really do have something to celebrate…" Lucas said with a grin. Brooke nodded with a big smile.

"Speaking of celebration, Luke. Whitey wanted me to send you back out there with the team. You guys have a game to win in about an hour. Then, we can really celebrate…" Karen informed. Lucas forgot all about the game after everything else. He sent a questioning gaze to Brooke, to make sure she would be ok while he was gone.

"Go. I'll be fine…" Brooke told him with assurance.

"I will be back here as soon as the game is finished and we're able to leave…" Lucas told her firmly. Brooke just smiled at his concern.

"I'll be fine Luke. And when you get back, maybe we can see a picture of our baby…" Brooke's face was beaming. They shared another loving kiss before Lucas went to join the team. He made sure to tell Karen to call if they needed him, not to hesitate at all. Brooke sighed in relief for the first time in days. Although being a teen mother was scary, she had Lucas and the support of her family and friends.

I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go

That night, Lucas and Brooke were lying in her bed at the hotel. They had made the announcement to their close friends after the game earlier tonight. Everyone, even Peyton was happy for the couple. She even offered to go bunk with one of the other cheerleaders so that Lucas and Brooke could have some time alone to talk and just be together. And Karen agreed to let them stay together and not bring it to Whitey's attention. She knew how much Brooke meant to her son and vise versa. They all had gone out to dinner after the game to celebrate Brooke's trophy and the fact that the games won their game as well. And of course, they celebrated little baby Davis-Scott.

Brooke and Lucas came back to the hotel and had a serious conversation after Brooke was released and they went to dinner. They decided that for now, Brooke would move in with him and Karen. They would begin saving up some money to buy an apartment before the baby came in the summer. They knew they couldn't afford much, but they were going to look into the apartments where Nathan was living at the moment. They decided to have a small wedding right after school was out and right before the baby would be born. Brooke wasn't exactly thrilled about being 8 months pregnant in her wedding photos, but as long as she had Lucas she couldn't complain. They both insisted that the baby would have the last name Scott.

Lucas smiled as he felt Brooke curl up to his chest under the sheets. The two, after having serious talk time, curled up to watch movies which lead to them making out some and cuddling. Lucas insisted that they not rush the whole sex part until Brooke was ready. Plus with her being sick earlier, they decided to wait until they got home. But they were enjoying just being in each other's arms.

"I missed this…" Brooke said in a soft voice. She felt Lucas begin to gently stroke her hair, which he knew she loved. Brooke was putty in his hands when he did that.

"Me too. My bed wasn't the same without my pretty girl…" It was dark, but anyone would be able to see the grin on Lucas' face as he held Brooke. He had every intention of holding her for the rest of their lives.

"Can you do me one favor, Luke?" Brooke asked with slight hesitation. But when Lucas placed a loving kiss to her forehead, she felt more at ease to voice her request.

"Anything for you pretty girl…" Lucas said in his husky voice.

Brooke swallowed before speaking "Just hold me for the rest of our lives…." Her voice was small but she was very definite in her request. Lucas gave her another kiss.

"You have no idea how much I plan to keep that promise pretty girl…" He told her with a smile. The two engaged in a very passionate kiss before snuggling up to each other again. They fell asleep entangled in each other, keeping their promise to hold each other forever

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go


End file.
